Call Flow (Inbound)
Musts *'Asking for the Right Party Contact's Phone Number is a must in every inbound call.' Auto Zero Points *'Provide QA Disclosure.' *'Correct use of masking.' *'Using appropiate verbiage.' *'Never denying the right to speak to a supervisor.' *'Verify address, phone number and place of employment. (At least 2 out of these information items)' Call Flow *Thank you for calling Skopos, where we appreciate your business. My name is (XXXXX), how can I help you today? After customer answers, *I understand. I will be more than happy to help you with that. To be able to assist you, let me access your account. May I please have your account number? In the event the customer does not know it, '' *May I please have your social security number? ('Make sure to mask the SSN and after you are done, make sure to UNMASK/TAKE OFF THE MASKING)' ''After you access the account, *''Just to let you know, this call is being monitored and recorded for Quality Assurance Purposes. *Can you provide me with your first and last name? *Just to verify, may I please have your current address? *May I please have your phone number associated to this account? *May I please know your place of employment? *You are calling in regards of the (Year of the vehicle) (Model of the vehicle), correct? ''We then recap customer's request. *I understand you wanted to XXXXXXXX. We proceed to assist the customer. '' ''After we assist the customer with whatever request they called in for, we proceed to talk about the amount due and therefore enter the negotiation stage. *Just to advise you the account is (xx) days past due for a total amount of (xxx) including fees. *Let's go ahead and take care of that payment today. *How will you be making the payment? Via credit card, debit card or checking account? If the customer is not able to make the payment today, but can make it on another date. *Ok, I understand, not a problem, lets go ahead and post date that payment for that date. If the customer is not able to even post date the payment, we at least try to get a PTP. *I understand, can you please tell at least how you will be taking care of that payment, how much you will pay and when will you pay it? If the customer states he/she does not have the funds for the payment, we try to assist them with other tools. If the situation they are going through is temporary, we can go ahead and offer a deferment if the account is eligible. Or we can offer a due date change on a current account, if the issue is the payday of the customer. Once we set the payment, PTP or any other arrangement, '' *May I know the reason why you are behind on your payment? ''If they ask you why you are asking this question, you have to answer: *This is just to update our records, to be able to give you a better assistance in regards of your situation. Once we have the reason for which the customer is behind, we proceed advise the customer how important it is to make timely payments, or we advise the next due date (on past due and current accounts). Then we proceed with the closing. *Is there anything else I can help you with today? If there is nothing else, *Thank you for calling Skopos Financial, where we appreciate your business, have a great day! 'Remember to note every call you get through InContact, on SHAW. We need to have an activity for every call we get. ' Category:Call Flow